A Contract With Ciel
by Mizuki Hirigashi
Summary: CielxReader
1. Chapter 1

It all started that one night. You had gone up to your room screaming and crying. Lost in the sadness of the loss of your mother. She had been quite sick for as long as you remembered. Today was the day all of that sickness had finally gotten to her. You were left alone. That's when he came. A well dressed noble you recognized to be the Earl of Phantomhive. "Wha- What are you doing here?" You stammered. You were sure Ciel didn't even know who you were. After all you were just a simple, unimportant, now orphan, peasant girl who made a living off of selling flowers from your garden in the town streets.  
"(Y/N), I have come because you have summoned me here." Ciel said in a calm voice. "How do you know my name?!" You replied quickly. "That does not matter, all that matters now is a contract. Let me explain. I am a demon and I am quite interested in your soul. So if you make a contract with me I will serve you and help you to achieve your goal/wish. In exchange at the end of our contract you will freely give up your soul to me. Then you will die." He said this in such a serious voice. He was fooling with you wasn't he? But he said it in such a professional way, and if he was a demon, and he could grant you a wish, well then why not forum a contract? After all your life was utterly pointless. "I guess..." You stammer. "Well then what is your wish and where do you desire to have the mark of our contract placed. Know that once I place this mark on you we will be eternity tied. There will be no going back. The gates to paradise will be forever closed to you. Are you sure you want this?" At this point you were sure this WAS what you wanted. "Yes I am sure." You reply. "I shall have the mark placed wherever you feel best suited Ciel. As for my wish? I want to become wealthy, find love, and to avenge the death of my younger brother." As you said this you remembered your five year old brother who died last year. You shiver at the thought then push it away as the memory haunts you. It is quite to unpleasant to recall at this moment. After all you were still getting over the death of your mother! In a way your wish was quite pathetic and meaningless, but these things would make you happy wouldn't they? "Okay then" Ciel said as he stepped toward you. He reached out his hand toward your face. The last thing you saw was his smirk before your right eye exploded with pain, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight creeping through cracks in your silk window curtains. Wait... Silk window curtains?! Since when did you have those?! Then there was a creaking noise that came from behind you. You turned around to find yourself face to face with Ciel. He was in the same outfit as you remember him from last night. Suddenly the memory of the previous night floods back into your mind. You had nearly forgotten about the contract! You eyed Ciels gloves. It was the only thing that differed from his attire from last night. "Good morning my lady." Ciel said in a polite voice. "As you have probably noticed, this is a different house from yesterday. I carried you here last night after you passed out." He said. "Your first part of your goal is complete. I have drawn out quite a lot of money from my own company and have given them to you." You were surprised. Ciel was really quite a good servant to you. You looked at Ciel. "Thank you" you muttered. It was then that for the first time you noticed how cute the young Earl was. "What is it my lady?" Ciel asked. Suddenly you realized you were staring. You blushed and looked away. "It's nothing." You replied. "Can you show me around the wealthier part of London?" You asked. Due to your former low status you had never walked around that part of London. "Why of course my lady. But first you need to dress the part of a noble since you now are one." Ciel went over to the closet and took out a beautiful looking dress, a corset, and a pair of expensive looking shoes. "Would you mind if I helped you dress my lady? Since only yesterday you were a peasant it is my understanding you are uninformed on how to dress in noble attire." At this you started blushing. Ciel wanted to dress you? Didn't that mean you would be getting naked in front of him?! "Um... Well I'm not quite sure if I want you seeing me naked... After all you are a male and I am a female..." You stammer hoping Ciel wouldn't see the blush that was painted across your face. "I understand my lady. I will close my eyes when dressing you." Ciel closed his eyes as you nervously undressed. He then somehow, to your amazement, helped you put on your corset and dress. After which he opened his eyes. "Was that okay my lady?" He asked as he helped you put on your shoes. "Yes that was fine I guess" you said, still in amazement over how he had managed to dress you with your eyes closed. "Oh my lady there is one more thing you must wear." Ciel pulled out a white bandage with two silver clips. "Why must I wear that?" You ask. He replies simply, "to cover our contract mark." You suddenly remember about the exploding pain in your right eye from last night. So that's what the pain was from. You think to yourself. "I understand" you tell Ciel. He helps you put the bandage on. Ciel then leads you out the door of your new manor and to the wealthier part of London.


	3. Chapter 3

You stepped down from the carriage you had ridden in. Finally you had taken your first step into the city as a wealthy noble! Ciel guided you to a clothing store where you met up with Ciels, nothing short of fantastic, butler. Since Ciel was now your servant, Sebastian also served you. "Hello Sebastian!" You chirped. "Why hello lady (y/n)." Sebastian said with a grin. He then turned to Ciel. "So this is who you chose to make your first contract with?" Sebastian questioned. "Yes," Ciel replied, a bit annoyed. Sebastian then leaned in towards Ciel and whispered something in his ear. "What did you say Sebastian? I order you to tell me." You demanded wanting to know what was so secretive it couldn't be shared with their master. "Oh of course Lady (Y/N)" Sebastian hesitantly replied. "I had said to Ciel, I see why you chose her, lady (Y/N) will be quite a feast." You stood there for a few seconds, trying to take in what Sebastian had just said. "Oh..." Was all you replied with. "I am quite sorry about that (Y/N)," Ciel said steadily. "Please know when we whisper it is talk that may disturb you so please don't ask." You simply reply "Okay". Then you go back to looking around the store.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ciel POV)

My new master seems to be growing quite arrogant. As a demon I can see straight to her soul. It is going to be quite a flavorful meal. Sebastian and I have had quite a lot of conversation about this. The only thing I am reluctant about is the coming death of my master. To tell the truth I kind of like her. Well okay I love her. A lot. I can tell she loves me by the way she blushes and how her soul glistens when I touch her. If I was to admit to her I loved her there would only be one task left to complete. Then she would have to die, because if I don't take her soul when our contract is complete, Sebastian will.


	5. Chapter 5

(Back to reader POV)

"Ciel!" You call. It was late and though you were tired from shopping and touring the town all day, you couldn't sleep. You remembered how when you couldn't sleep, or you had nightmares, your mother used to lay with you and then you would fall right asleep. A tear escaped your eye at the thought. "Yes my lady?" Ciel said as he entered your room. "I can't sleep can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" You explain to Ciel about your mother. "Of course my lady" Ciel replies. "I will always be here, for the rest of your life. Whenever you need me just call, and I shall come." Ciel lies in your bed. He puts his arm around your waist, causing butterflies in your chest to nervously flutter, but then calm themselves as a blanket of sleep comes over them. You fall asleep in Ciels arms, and dream of him and you, in love, he holds you and whispers in your ear. "I love you (Y/N). I will always be with you. I'll stay by your side. Forever...

-Time Skip Cuz the chapters are growing short. I need to up the length-

"Wake up Lady (Y/N)." Ciels voice interrupts your dream. You sit up in your bed as the dream fades to dust and the memory of last night flows back into your mind. You remember the way he held you and automatically blush. "What's today's schedule?" You ask, as if last night hadn't even happened and you weren't falling even deeper for Ciel. "Today you have studies in which Sebastian will be teaching you all the things you must know as a noble. Then there will be a social gathering, which the Midfords will be hosting. I will be attending with you of course, but I will look different as Elizabeth Midford assumes I am dead... After which your day is open and we have freedom to do whatever you like." That's when an idea crosses your mind. "What are we doing tomorrow?" You ask. Ciel replies, "Only studies my lady." "Then this afternoon after the Midfords party we shall prepare for a social gathering of our own!" You declare. "Cancel tomorrow's studies. Have Sebastian make a suspect list of who could have possibly killed my little brother last year. We shall have a party to find the murderer, in which we will invite all the suspects! Ciel this is an order." You look at Ciel. "Of course my lady" he says and bows. Then helps you get dressed and sets off as you head toward the study room where Sebastian is waiting.


	6. AN

**AN: Just to inform you I have moved accounts to I will be updating these stories soon on here but please go support me on my other account if you would like to. Thanks ^u^**


End file.
